Sanador de tu corazón
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Draco y Hermione son sanadores en San Mungo. Ella esconde un doloroso pasado y una pequeña pelirroja lo hará estallar todo. ¿Permitirá Hermione que Draco sane su despedazado corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Les presento mi nuevo Long-fic dramione. Así es. Luego de solo darles one-shots o historias cortas, esta trama llegó a mi cabeza y no me ha dejado en paz hasta que la he comenzado a trasladarla al papel. Aun no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Hasta el momento, llevo ocho capítulos escritos y no voy ni a la mitad de lo que quiero contar :)**

**¡Y qué mejor que comenzar la historia en las celebraciones del Dramione Day!**

**Este es mi regalo para ustedes. Un besazo!**

**Capítulo 1.**

Hermione entró en la sala de descanso de los sanadores del ala pediátrica de San Mungo. Estaba cansada. Después detreinta horas de servicio, era normal que su cuerpo se resintiera y que necesitara parar por algunos minutos. De todas maneras, necesitaba comer. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y había pasado de largo el desayuno por atender una emergencia.

Abrió una puerta contigua a los gabinetes donde guardaban los platos y sacó su comida. Para divierte de sus compañeros, ella siempre había llamado heladera a ese compartimiento, porque físicamente se parecía a los diseños de antiguas heladeras muggles, pero en realidad funcionaba con hechizos de conservación, donde la comida permanecía helada o caliente, según las necesidades de cada interno.

Se sirvió una taza de café para ahuyentar el sueño acumulado de tantas horas de trabajo y tomar un poco de fuerzas para lo que restaba del turno. Los años de desvelos y estudios le habían hecho adicta a esta oscura bebida, aunque no sustituía por completo el té, que era su bebida favorita. Una cosa era beber por necesidad de sacudirse el sueño y otra por el placer de degustar algo delicioso para pasar un rato tranquilo, leer un libro o estudiar.

Se sentó tratando de no hacerlo con premura. Al menos esa comida quería hacerla con un poco de paz y tranquilidad, así que sacó de su mochila un ejemplar de Brujas - salud y Bienestar, donde ella había contribuido con un pequeño artículo. Había sido muy bien recibido y eso le había causado mucha satisfacción. Está bien, no era una revista especializada sobre sanadores y medimagia, pero trataba temas interesantes y útiles para todas las brujas en general. Sobre todo para aquellas que ya había iniciado sus familias.

Suspiró.

Hubo una época en la que deseó ser parte de ese grupo de brujas... solo si Ronald Weasley no se hubiera comportado como un completo imbécil desconsiderado... Se sacudió ese pensamiento. Había dolido demasiado y había tomado la decisión de que eso no la afectaría más.

La puerta se abrió casi con violencia, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto en su silla. Solo vio pasar otra túnica verde que se movía con rapidez hacia la pseudo-heladera.

—Este turno ha sido una mierda —afirmó Draco sacando su comida. Cerró la puerta de pequeño compartimiento con fuerza y casi tiró la vianda, la que pegó un golpe y se deslizó un poco sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Y todavía no termina... aun nos faltan seis horas —dijo Hermione, quien no se inmutó ni por lo cortante de su tono ni por lo violento de sus movimientos.

A estas alturas de su especialización como sanadores pediátricos, simplemente ya sabía que era la manera en que Draco Malfoy se comportaba cuando estaba bajo estrés. Aun no se explicaba completamente cómo ni cuándo había pasado, pero ahora consideraba a Draco y a Blaise Zabinni como parte de su reducido grupo de amigos.

Había comenzado sus estudios de sanadora justo después de que terminó la guerra. Todos los que como ella no había podido asistir a clases regulares, fueron aceptados en sus respectivas carreras sin necesidad de contar con los resultados de los ÉXTASIS. Algunos jóvenes decidieron someterse a las pruebas en el Ministerio, pero en el caso de San Mungo, la institución decidió examinar directamente a los aspirantes a sanadores y de pronto Hermione se encontró compartiendo estudios con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni.

Casi había considerado renunciar a su deseo de ser sanadora para no quedar a merced del acoso constante de las dos serpientes, pero pronto descubrió que la guerra también los había marcado profundamente. Los Slytherin se comportaban más maduros, ya no eran los chavales caprichosos del colegio y si bien mantenían un estilo de vida lujoso en el cual gastarse varios cientos de galeones en un día no les provocaba ningún cargo de conciencia, las expresiones despectivas hacia ella ya no se producían.

Al principio se trataban manteniendo las distancias y poco a poco, descubrió que eran metódicos para trabajar y estudiar, que Draco devoraba los libros de texto casi con la misma voracidad con la que ella lo hacía y que Blaise tenía un retorcido sentido del humor que le sacaba carcajadas cada dos por tres. Ambos chicos eran muy leales entre sí y los dos tenían una abrumadora capacidad de leer entre líneas, sobre todo Draco, quien a veces incluso era capaz de descubrir las intenciones de los demás con solo observarles hablar.

En esa época, Ron y Harry se habían preocupado de que compartiera clases con ellos, pero faltaba muy poco para que las cosas cambiaran para siempre entre el trío dorado.

Draco se sentó en la mesa frente a Hermione y vio por encima la revista que ella estaba leyendo.

—¿Esa es la revista donde aparece tu artículo? —preguntó, dándole el primer bocado a su comida.

—Sí y me gustó mucho cómo lo han presentado —confesó ella, pasando las páginas con rapidez hasta llegar a su artículo, luego la giró sobre la mesa para que Draco pudiera verla bien. Cuando se decidió a colaborar con la revista, había temido la burla de sus dos compañeros por no ser una publicación especializada, pero eran temores infundados. Ambos la habían felicitado por ello.

—Así me lo comentó mi madre. Dice que está muy interesante y te manda sus elogios por él —afirmó. A Hermione le hacía un poco de gracia la manera ceremoniosa con la que a veces hablaba Draco, sobre todo cuando se refería a sus padres.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sin embargo, un poco sorprendida. Una cosa era que la felicitaran sus amigos y otra que lo hiciera la señora Malfoy.

—No, de mentira —respondió él irónico—. En serio, Granger, que no necesito recurrir a mi madre para elevar tu ego.

—Uy, que susceptibles andamos... —replicó ella con cierto retintín.

—Son más de treinta putas horas casi sin pegar un ojo, no sé cómo quieres que reaccione.

—¿Menos grosero?

Draco abrió la boca para contestarle. Y la puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso a otro joven con túnica verde lima. Traía en el rostro una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con impaciencia. Sus compañeros se quedaron a la espera de lo que hacía o lo que decía pero solo se dejó caer en una de las sillas, se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó la frente sobre la mesa con aire compungido.

—Juro que un día de estos, la mataré —aseguró Blaise como hablando con la madera de la mesa. Draco dejó salir un resoplido burlón y Hermione le sonrió irónica.

—Si me hubieras dado un galeón cada vez que has dicho eso en este último año, ya sería millonaria —dijo la chica—. Todavía estamos a tiempo, podemos comenzar desde hoy.

Luna Lovegood también era sanadora y ahora estudiaba su especialización junto a Blaise. Cuando Hermione, Draco y Blaise se graduaron de Sanadores Generales, los dos primeros habían optados por seguir sus estudios de especialización en Pediatría, mientras que Blaise había decidido dedicarse a la investigación. Pero todo su entusiasmo se había ido al traste cuando un año después Luna había llegado a formar parte del grupo de investigadores.

Al ser los más jóvenes del equipo, los sanadores a cargo les asignaban muchas de las tareas para que las hicieran juntos y a Blaise le estaba costando muchísimo adaptarse a las particularidades de la chica. Por eso, cada vez que se sentía sobrepasado por algo, iba en busca de Draco y Hermione para despejar un poco su alterado ánimo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hizo tu colega? —preguntó Draco con fingida indiferencia, pero la verdad fuera dicha, cada vez que miraba entrar a Blaise con esa expresión se preparaba para pasar un momento divertido a expensas de su amigo.

—Literalmente me ha sacado del laboratorio porque lo está desinfectando de wrackspurts... ha traído una pila de inciensos y está haciendo un sahumerio apestoso allí dentro que será un milagro que no active la alarma contra incendios. Solo espero que eso no afecte el resultado de los análisis que tenemos en proceso —explicó con desaliento—. Oh, Merlín, no sé qué hice en mis vidas anteriores para merecer esto...

—Lo que hiciste en tu adolescencia me parece suficiente, ¿tienes necesidad de justificarte en tus vidas anteriores? —preguntó Hermione. Ellos habían llegado al grado de confianza en que podían mencionar sus años de Hogwarts con total honestidad sin caer en situaciones incómodas.

—Vidas anteriores o no, Hermione. El karma o como quieras llamarlo me lo está cobrando demasiado caro.

—Mejor te tomas un té para calmar los nervios —le dijo Draco, quien apuntó su varita a la tetera y la puso a calentar el agua. Luego añadió con un poco de mala intención—. Así se te despeja la cabeza, para que los nargles no te afecten en tus diagnósticos.

—Los nargles no hacen eso, ellos solo crecen en el muérdago —comenzó a explicar Blaise, quien de pronto observó con sus ojos entre cerrados, cómo sus dos amigos contenían la risa—. ¡Jódanse!

Draco y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas. Pero siguieron comiendo tranquilos a pesar de que Blaise estaba malhumorado con ellos.

El moreno se sirvió su té y los otros dos continuaron comiendo. Estaban cansados y se les notaba. Esa era quizás la principal razón por la que Blaise había optado por la investigación. Era pésimo para desvelarse y los turnos que había pasado para graduarse de Sanador General habían sido suficientes. Draco le comentó sobre el turno que estaban por terminar.

Era verdad que habían tenido uno bastante movido, atendiendo a niños que habían sufrido accidentes caseros, una quemadura con un caldero, un pequeño sospechoso de tener viruela de dragón y a quien habían aislado para evitar que contagiara a otros... así habían ido llegando otros pequeños a emergencias. Gracias a Merlin estaban a menos de cinco horas para poder irse a casa a descansar. Draco no pensaba salir de su cama bajo ningún motivo durante las próximas doce horas.

_Granger y Malfoy a emergencias. Código azul... repito, Código azul... _dijo la voz de la recepcionista de emergencia por medio del altavoz que tenían en el cuarto de descanso.

Los dos se pusieron de pie de un salto.

Código azul. La emergencia que indica paro cardíaco. Una situación que requería nervios de acero. Lo más seguro era que el Sanador en Jefe de Pediatría también se presentara en la Sala de Emergencias.

Tal y como lo habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores, Hermione salió primero hacia la sala de emergencia para recibir al paciente dejando todo atrás y él se quedó lanzándole unos hechizos de conservación a los platos que quedaban sobre la mesa. Lo habían acordado así, primero porque Hermione tenía más tacto para atender a los padres preocupados y segundo, porque el apellido Malfoy todavía generaba algunas desconfianzas. Él siempre entraba solo un momento después y eso era más que suficiente para que Hermione le allanara el camino.

Draco caminaba con paso rápido a la Sala de Emergencia e iba unos diez metros atrás de Hermione. Alcanzó a verla entrar para atender al paciente.

—¡¿QUÉ HACE ESTA PUTA AQUÍ?!

El grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo un segundo después de que Hermione entrara y retumbó por cada rincón de la sala de espera del hospital haciendo que todos los que estuvieran allí miraran con mal disimulado interés. Entonces, Draco corrió para entrar a la sala.

—¡QUÉ SALGA! ¡NO LA QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJA! —escuchó cuando pasaba por las puertas abatibles.

Y no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa: Hermione estaba petrificada junto a la puerta. Ronald Weasley sostenía por los brazos a una mujer medio histérica que trataba de abalanzarse contra Hermione. A su vez, los patriarcas Weasley se acercaban a la chica pidiéndole que ayudara a su nieta. Y había muchos pelirrojos se arremolinaban alrededor de una camilla en la que estaba una pequeña pelirroja inconsciente junto a dos enfermeras que ya le estaban dando primeros auxilios. Draco calculó que no tendría más de seis años.

Sin perder un momento, Draco puso un hechizo de silencio para que los alaridos no se escucharan más en el pasillo, se acercó a la camilla y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a la pequeña. Las enfermeras se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Venía inconsciente y al entrar a la sala le ha dado el paro cardíaco —explicó una de ellas—. Hemos comenzado de inmediato a darle el RCP pero no responde.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Ya llevamos tres minutos.

El relajo en la sala continuaba gracias a los gritos de la histérica esposa de Ronald Weasley.

—Ronald, haz el favor de callar a tu esposa —escuchó él que Molly exigía a sus espaldas.

—¡Yo no pienso callarme! —respondió la mujer de forma insolente—. Es mi hija la que está en esa camilla y no pienso...

—No me importa lo que pienses, Damiana —le rebatió Molly con acidez—. Lo importante en este momento es Maddie. Y no estás ayudando en nada.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que esta puta se acerque! Podrá ser sanadora pero la quiero lejos...

Draco estaba aplicando los hechizos de resucitación pero no se estaba concentrando a causa de esa loca, sobre todo porque la mujer la tenía emprendida contra Hermione. Levantó la vista para apremiar a su colega con la mirada. Tenía que ayudarle a atender a la niña si no quería meterse en problemas con sus superiores. Pero tampoco era algo que le iba a decir en voz alta frente a los pacientes del hospital. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y descubrió algo que nunca había visto en ellos: derrota y debilidad.

—No tienes nada qué hacer aquí, grandísima puta —continuaba la mujer con su perorata—. No dejaré que te acerques a mi hija, ¿escuchaste? ¡Mi hija!

—¡Cállate, Damiana! —le pidió Ron sacudiéndola de mala manera y lo único que consiguió fue que la mujer se volviera y la emprendiera contra él.

Entonces, Draco tomó una rápida decisión. Se giró con brusquedad para enfrentar a la madre de la pequeña y se dirigió a la enfermera que tenía junto a él.

—Enfermera Gibson, hágame el favor de llevarse a la familia a la sala de espera contigua.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —se indignó la mujer.

—¡Tengo a su hija con un paro cardíaco y usted no me deja trabajar! Y a menos que quiera sacarla del hospital en un ataúd —todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración por la dureza de sus palabras—, usted y toda la familia Weasley se irán a la sala contigua, ¡ahora! —ordenó en su indiscutible voz de mando al estilo Malfoy, volviéndose inmediatamente para continuar aplicando los hechizos de resucitación y reanimación.

La enfermera se puso en movimiento, comenzado a trasladar a todos a la habitación de la par, a la que se tenía acceso por una puerta privada. Los pelirrojos que estaban cerca de la puerta de inmediato comenzando a despejar un poco la sala.

En ese momento, entró apresurado el Sanador Phil Donovan, encargado de la Sala de Pediatría. Frunció el ceño mientras recorría con la mirada lo que sucedía en la habitación y con la misma premura, se volteó hacia Hermione. El hombre era usualmente tranquilo pero perdía los estribos con facilidad durante las emergencias y podía hacer sentir como una completa nulidad médica a los sanadores más jóvenes, si consideraba que no estaban haciendo bien el procedimiento. Draco se temió lo peor.

—Puede retirarse, Sanadora Granger —exclamó con mucha calma para sorpresa de Draco. En verdad que había temido que los gritos del sanador se sumaran a los alaridos de la loca mujer de Weasley, sobre todo porque Hermione seguía como enraizada en la entrada de la sala y Draco estaba luchando él solo por la vida de esa pequeña.

El Slytherin notó que incluso el tono del Sanador Donovan había sido muy diferente al que usaba siempre. Lo que su mentor quería era proteger a Hermione y hacer que ella saliera de allí cuanto antes. La vieron asentir a su profesor y sin perder más tiempo se fue de la habitación.

Los últimos en pasar a la habitación de espera fueron Molly y Arthur, quedando la habitación completamente despejada de todos los pelirrojos. El Sanador Donovan se acercó a Draco y después de dar rápidamente el parte médico, continuaron trabajando ambos en la niña.

Unos segundos después, el monitor de signos vitales al que estaba conectada la niña comenzó a emitir débiles sonidos y ambos sanadores respiraron con cierto alivio. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar más de quince minutos para que pudieran estabilizar a la pequeña. Al fin, pudieron estar seguros de que la niña dormía sin saber que su vida había pendido de un fino hilo.

Solo entonces, dejaron a la pequeña con una de las enfermeras y ellos se dirigieron hacia dónde se encontraba la familia a la espera de noticias. Los dos sanadores entraron y muchos ojos se quedaron fijos en ellos, todos expectantes.

—Hemos logrado estabilizar a la niña —les anunció el Sanador Donovan. El respiro de alivio casi pudo palparse—. En este momento, vamos a trasladarla a una habitación y la tendremos bajo estrecha vigilancia al menos por cuarenta y ocho horas

—Disculpe, sanador —le interrumpió la mujer de Weasley—. Nosotros queremos llevarnos a la niña a casa lo antes posible. ¿Puede firmarnos el alta médica?

Todos los Weasley, a excepción del marido, la vieron con expresión de reproche.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no podemos darle el alta a su hija —afirmó Draco y casi pudo sentir cómo todos los pelirrojos retenían la respiración. Parecía como si esta mujer les tuviera ganada la moral y nadie fuera capaz de ponerle ningún freno. Y solo por el mero hecho de haberle gritado así a Hermione, él se preparó para llevarle la contraria hasta hacer que se le revolviera el hígado. Y de una manera elegante. No por nada era un Malfoy. La niña se quedaría en el hospital y punto.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿No es usted un simple estudiante? ¿No sabe quienes somos? ¿Cree que no podemos cuidar a nuestra hija? —le cuestionó la mujer, quien mientras hablaba se había puesto cada vez más colorada por el coraje de que alguien se atreviera a hacerle la contra.

—No ponga palabras en mi boca, señora, pues en ningún momento he cuestionado su capacidad para cuidar de la niña —le rebatió Draco, viéndola a su vez con su porte Malfoy más altanero y estirado, como si la mujer fuera una miserable cucaracha—. Y para su información, ya soy un sanador certificado y casi culminando mi residentado en Pediatría. También sé muy bien quién es su esposo —agregó dándole a entender que conocía a los Weasley, la perfecta desconocida era ella—. Y por si no se dio cuenta, su hija permaneció sin signos vitales por casi ocho minutos. Eso quiere decir que estuvo muerta durante ese tiempo —habló entonces como explicándoselo a un niño de tres años. Pudo ver como Ginny Weasley contenía la risa, y a George y a Bill les vio intercambiar una mirada muy divertida, cosa que le satisfizo—. Sería irresponsable por nuestra parte permitir que se la llevaran a casa sin saber qué le provocó un paro cardíaco a la niña o si la falta de una irrigación adecuada de oxígeno a su cerebro, durante esos ocho minutos, le ha dejado algún tipo de secuela.

—¿Cree que la niña pueda tener algún retraso? —preguntó Molly muy preocupada.

—Eso todavía no podemos asegurarlo —respondió Draco con cautela.

—Por eso es necesario que esté bajo vigilancia médica —lo secundó entonces el Sanador Donovan—. Así descartamos las secuelas y estaremos seguros de que no se repetirá un nuevo episodio estando ya ella en casa. También debemos hacerle unos exámenes para diagnosticar qué le está sucediendo.

—No creo que eso sea necesario —agregó la mujer con terquedad y se volvió hacia su esposo. Ningún otro Weasley dijo nada, pero Draco notó muy bien que también consideraban necesario que la niña se quedara en San Mungo—. Diles Ron, que en casa tengo todo lo necesario para cuidarla.

—Lo siento, Damiana —dijo Ron al fin—. Maddie ha estado muy enferma últimamente y yo también quiero saber qué le está pasando.

—Recuerda que ella siempre ha sido una niña muy frágil, querido —añadió suavizando la voz y viéndose hasta un poco zalamera. Draco entonces comprendió que esa era la técnica que la mujer usaba siempre para convencer a su marido.

—Y precisamente por eso, tengo que saber qué sucede —afirmó el pelirrojo, ya un poco exasperado. Vaya, quizás el hombre ya se estaba cansando de los encantos de su mujercita.

Aunque no muy conforme, Damiana tuvo que acceder a que la pequeña Maddie quedara ingresada bajo el cuidado directo de Draco. El Sanador Donovan dio todas las instrucciones para que las enfermeras trasladaran a la niña a una habitación y el rubio tuvo que quedarse para terminar con todo el papeleo necesario para los exámenes que debían realizar. Iban a monitorear a la niña esa noche y al día siguiente comenzarían los análisis.

En cuánto la pequeña quedó instalada en su habitación, Draco se fue en busca de Hermione.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Reviews? Se los agradeceré mucho! Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo del lugar del mundo en el que se encuentren :D Estoy muy emocionada con el recibimiento que ha tenido el fic y que les haya gustado la trama! **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: lilian-Dramione, minako marie, X, NinfaMellark, luna-maga, malfoy19dani, Pansy-89, Mareliz Luna, Sabaana, seremoon, Altair Nix Black, Yuuki Kichiki, Cristina, liuhnjio, Aurora Caelestis, ladycat, adrmil, Bubbles of Color, Cary Palacios, EmDreams Hunter, Shirmione Malfoy, .HR, pudding-chan'y'cherry-chan, lizy Malfoy, brenda fab, Serena Princesita Hale, ian, , Dann Minashiro, MRS Taisho-Potter y Sol Meyer.**

**Y bueno, hoy es 5 de junio, así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Draco Malfoy!**

**Capítulo 2.**

Draco estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de Hermione. Nunca antes la había visto apartarse de una emergencia, mucho menos huir de una situación. Porque eso era lo que había sucedido. La situación la había abrumado y había algo atrás de todo eso. Estaba seguro. Y el Sanador en Jefe Donovan lo sabía en detalle, de lo contrario no le habría pedido que se retirara con tanta facilidad.

Y era tan grave lo que había en el pasado de Hermione que hacía que su jefe la disculpara en esa situación. Si él u otro interno hubieran hecho eso, en este momento estaría enfrentando una audiencia con el resto de sanadores a cargo, para evaluar la situación y el riesgo que podría haber supuesto para el paciente, primero durante la atención de la emergencia y luego durante la etapa de recuperación. Esa audiencia pondría en duda su capacidad para esa especialización y solo su mera posibilidad hacía temblar a muchos sanadores.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, intrigado completamente por lo sucedido, recordó que durante sus primeros años de estudio, Hermione se había casado con Ronald Weasley. Ella había parecido feliz e ilusionada, aunque en esa época todavía no eran realmente amigos, solo compañeros de estudios. Tendría que hablar con Blaise para ver qué recordaba él y tal vez entre los dos podrían reconstruir el rompecabezas.

Recordó también tres ausencias y a Hermione incorporándose a sus estudios después de cada uno de esos períodos, poniendo mucho empeño y desvelos para recuperar el tiempo perdido. En ese momento, Blaise y él habían especulado sobre el favoritismo hacia su compañera por ser miembro del Trío Dorado, porque no se miraba enferma ni se sabía que ella o alguien cercano tuviera algún problema que ameritara su retiro momentáneo. Y aun así, las autoridades de San Mungo le permitían suspender sus estudios cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Después de la tercera ausencia, estalló en los periódicos el tema de su divorcio con Weasley y el precipitado matrimonio del pelirrojo con su actual esposa. _Quien, por cierto, es una completa loca_, se dijo Draco mentalmente.

Después de eso, Hermione se había vuelto bastante hermética. Ellos no lo habían notado mucho porque los Slytherin eran de naturaleza reservada, pero ya no cotilleaba con el personal del hospital como lo hacía al inicio. Se había volcado en sus estudios y nada ni nadie la había apartado de su deseo de ser sanadora. Las relaciones y los chicos habían pasado, no a un segundo ni a un tercer plano sino que eran lo último en la lista de prioridades de la chica. Y no había sido por falta de pretendientes. Incluso había recibido una visita de Víctor Krum hacía un par de años que no había pasado a más. Y el interés del búlgaro había sido muy evidente... así como la apatía de Hermione.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Draco lanzó un _tempus_. Su varita marco la hora de finalización de ese turno endemoniado que había tenido.

Había buscado a Hermione en todos los sitios probables sin ningún resultado. Quizás ya se había marchado a su apartamento. Lamentaba mucho no haber podido hablar con ella, pues eso significaba que tendría que esperar a verla hasta el siguiente turno. Ella se había vuelto tan reservada, que a pesar de considerarlos sus amigos, nunca había invitado ni a él ni a Blaise a su apartamento, así que no sabía dónde localizarla fuera del hospital.

Draco nunca lo había considerado como un problema, porque prácticamente vivían dentro de las paredes de San Mungo y las pocas veces que se veían fuera del hospital, lo hacían en pubs o restaurantes. Pero ahora estaba consternado por no poder comunicarse con ella, pues en verdad la apreciaba como colega y como amiga.

Ni modo. Considerando sus opciones, Draco decidió irse a descansar a su casa. Le mandaría una lechuza antes de tirarse en la cama porque se sentía fundido. También desde su casa haría un monitoreo constante con las enfermeras sobre la salud de la chiquilla Weasley. Lo más probable es que tuviera que venir al hospital en sus horas de descanso. Tampoco le importaba porque se olía algo raro en ese caso y quería descubrir qué era.

Se acercó a la zona de los casilleros de los internos y entró al pequeño vestíbulo, una habitación pequeña que daba paso al área de mujeres y al área de hombres. Y entonces lo escuchó. Era un llanto acongojado. Acercó el oído a la puerta de mujeres y empujó ligeramente la puerta, por si se trataba de una emergencia.

Y lo que vio provocó una serie de sentimientos que lo asustaron por la intensidad con la que vinieron hacia él.

—Me quedé petrificada, Harry... eso... eso... no puede volver a pasar —escuchó decir a Hermione entre hipidos.

Estaban sentados en una banca y Harry la tenía firmemente abrazada contra él, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros. El rostro de Hermione hundido contra su cuello. Draco no pudo evitar sentir cólera contra Harry. Por la cercanía con Hermione, por el abrazo, porque él sí la consolaba por algo que Draco desconocía, porque esas muestras de cariño sí las tenía con su amigo de la infancia pero no las tenía con él. Hermione nunca había tenido esas muestras de cariño con él, pensó ofuscado sin saber definir muy bien la raíz de todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

—Tranquilízate, Hermione, vine lo antes que pude. No dejaré que Ron se te acerque, ¿de acuerdo? —escuchó que decía Harry. Realmente era un día lleno de sorpresas. Siempre había creído que Weasley y Potter seguían siendo tan amigos como lo eran en la época del colegio—. Mucho menos dejaré que te acose esa infeliz que se dice su esposa —y Draco estuvo de acuerdo con él. Esa mujer era a todas luces peligrosa para Hermione.

—Lo sé, Harry y lamento distraerte de tu trabajo pero es algo que no puedo soportar sola —le escuchó decir y Draco quiso ponerse a gritar improperios en ese preciso momento: ¡Ella no estaba sola! ¡Por un carajo! Se sintió decepcionado que Hermione no lo considerara un verdadero apoyo y que tuviera que recurrir a San Potter.

—¿Y Malfoy? —preguntó Harry y Draco aguzó más el oído.

—Draco no sabe nada —Eso era más que obvio y por Merlín que necesitaba saber más.

—Pues debería —escuchó decir a Harry y el rubio casi se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Potter continuó hablando—. Sabes que si yo pudiera, estaría junto a ti las veinticuatro horas del día, pero eso es imposible.

—¿Tanto confías en Draco? —le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

—Tú confías en él y yo confío mucho en tu sentido común. Además, tú no entregas tu amistad a la loca.

—No siempre fue así, Harry —dijo la chica con tristeza.

—Lo sé —aceptó él exhalando con fuerza—. Pero aprendimos de nuestros errores. Ahora lo importante es que esa desquiciada mujer no vaya a intentar algo en tu contra. Yo me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si Malfoy supiera...

—Definitivamente no, Harry. Los pocos que lo saben siempre me miran con lástima. Yo aprecio muchísimo la amistad de Draco y no quiero que cambie solo porque sabe los sórdidos detalles de mi matrimonio con Ron —le rebatió ella. Así que allí estaba todo el meollo del asunto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era tan grave que la afectaba tanto aun después de tanto tiempo? Quizás tenía que ver con niña porque la loca mujer de Weasley hacía de su hija un punto de honor entre ella y Hermione.

—Pero eso te carcome el alma —afirmó Harry y Draco vio cómo Hermione se apartaba de él para replicarle indignada. Su amigo no le permitió decir nada, siguió hablando con la voz un poco endurecida—. Sabes que no lo has superado. Lo sabes muy bien. Y no lo harás hasta que aprendas a confiar en una pareja. No todos los hombres somos iguales.

_¿Somos?_, se preguntó Draco, sintiéndose muy incómodo por la perspectiva de que San Potter pudiera ser un potencial pretendiente de Hermione. Una cosa era comprender la cercanía que tenían por ser amigos de la infancia y otra muy diferente que quisiera iniciar algo más íntimo con su amiga.

—No puedo, Harry. No me pidas milagros —replicó ella. Draco dejó salir el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo en los pulmones. Era un alivio saber que no estaba considerando a nadie, él pondría a trabajar todas sus cualidades Slytherin para colarse bajo su piel sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Después de casi siete años, pedirte esto no es pedir milagros, Hermione. Has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hermione suspiró. Sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente en un gesto cansado y se acomodó de nuevo en los brazos de Harry, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amigo. A Draco se le apretujó el estómago por los celos. Sí, eso era, puros y llanos celos. Y él mismo se sintió sorprendido por lo visceral de su reacción.

—Un paso a la vez —dijo ella entonces con la voz un poco ahogada en el cuello de su amigo—. Lo primero es que yo no me corte cada vez que vea a esa imbécil cerca de mí. La niña venía muy grave, Harry y en cuánto vi a esa mujer y comenzó a gritarme estupideces, mi cabeza se nubló por completo. Luego solo pude ver cabezas pelirrojas hablando descontroladas. Si Draco no hubiera tomado el control, esa pequeña se me habría muerto en las manos... Es más, no sé si ha muerto o no. El Sanador Donovan me pidió que me retirara.

Y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Draco consideró que ya había escuchado suficiente y que ese era el momento oportuno para entrar sin levantar sospechas. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y la empujó ligeramente.

—¿Hermione?

Ella se puso de pie de un salto en cuanto lo escuchó llamarla, como si no quisiera que Draco la encontrara abrazada a Harry, quien solo frunció ligeramente el ceño cómo haciéndose a sí mismo una muda pregunta. El Slytherin asomó un poco la cabeza por la puerta sin entrar del todo y ella se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez. Harry miraba de uno al otro, un poco intrigado por el comportamiento de ambos.

—Estoy aquí, Draco —respondió ella.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó aparentando que no sabía que Harry ya estaba allí dentro. Los sanadores hombres y mujeres respetaban los espacios de los casilleros porque algunos, en medio de sus agitadas jornadas, los usaban como zonas para cambiarse. Si entraban sin llamar, bien podían sorprender a alguien escaso de ropa.

—Sí.

Draco empujó la puerta por completo y entró. Se detuvo en cuanto a vio a Potter sentado allí. Se dijeron sus apellidos mutuamente a modo de saludo y él se volvió hacia Hermione.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó sin esconder la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Cómo está la niña?

—Yo pregunté primero —dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que te responda depende en gran medida de lo que tú me digas a mí —replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Manipuladora.

—He tenido un buen maestro.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante la situación. Es cierto que al inicio de los estudios de Hermione tuvo sus reservas en cuanto a Draco y a Blaise, pero con los años habían aprendido a soportarse cuando coincidían con Hermione. Aunque eso no pasaba con frecuencia, porque ella trataba de no mezclar su vida estrictamente personal con su trabajo en el hospital y cuando sucedía, todos se trataban con mucha diplomacia, demostrando que ya no eran los críos inmaduros del colegio.

Además, luego del fiasco del matrimonio de Hermione con Ron, él había decidido que trataría de no complicarle la vida a su amiga innecesariamente. Por eso nunca le cuestionaba su amistad con Draco, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que allí había algo más. Algo de lo que quizás ni Hermione ni Malfoy eran conscientes.

—La niña está estable —afirmó Draco y Hermione dejó salir un inmenso suspiro de alivio—. Y se quedará en el hospital por algunos días...

—¡No puede ser...!—exclamó Hermione completamente horrorizada ante la perspectiva de encontrarse otra vez con Damiana Weasley por los pasillos del hospital. Se volvió para ver a Harry, quien tenía una expresión mortalmente seria—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ingresada? —le preguntó a su colega.

—Todavía no se sabe. Primero investigaremos si el paro cardíaco de hoy le ha dejado secuelas permanentes y luego le haremos análisis para diagnosticar qué enfermedad le provocó este ataque —le explicó Draco.

—Eso puede tardar unas dos semanas como mínimo —calculó Hermione.

—Pediré una pequeña licencia en mi trabajo. No te preocupes —le aseguró Harry, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga. Le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y le dio un apretón amistoso. La soltó en cuanto vio la mirada helada de Draco posada sobre él y se sentó de nuevo en la banca comprendiendo que sus sospechas eran acertadas—. No creo que haya problemas con Robards porque no he tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo y en este momento no estoy asignado a ningún caso relevante.

—¿Te vas a instalar en el hospital mientras esa niña se encuentre aquí? —le preguntó Draco impresionado por las medidas un poco desesperadas que Harry estaba tomando para proteger a Hermione.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y alguno de ustedes se va a dignar a explicarme lo que está sucediendo?

Hermione le vio con aire culpable. Pero simplemente no estaba lista para contarle la nefasta experiencia que había vivido junto a Ron y lo que había sucedido con la mujer que se decía su esposa.

—Draco... yo... —comenzó a decir ella. Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Verla dudar sobre si debía decirle o no lo que sucedía hizo que las entrañas se le revolvieran todavía más por el coraje.

—Si Potter vendrá aquí como tu guarura personal, es porque la mujer esa es capaz de hacerte daño y no me refiero solo a los chillidos que dejó salir ahora en la Sala de Emergencia. ¿No crees que yo debería saber lo qué está pasando? — le recriminó sin poderse contener. Ese era un reclamo de pareja, no de amigo. Si antes Harry creía estarse imaginando cosas, ahora tenía la seguridad de que el sentimiento entre ellos era mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad. Solo que ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta.

Hermione se puso a la defensiva por el tono que el Slytherin estaba usando. ¿Con qué derecho le cuestionaba si le decía o no sobre los Weasley?

—No te pongas en ese plan, Draco —le pidió con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque yo no tengo ningún derecho a saber lo que está pasando? ¿No puedo saber por qué esa loca te trata de esa manera y ninguna de las comadrejas hace nada para imperdirlo? ¡Creí que éramos amigos, Hermione! —dijo Draco, yéndose por la tangente porque con rapidez se dio cuenta que se le había pasado un poco la mano con el reclamo.

—¡Y lo somos!

—Pues tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo —replicó Draco haciéndola sentir culpable.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y los otros dos volvieron a verlo. A pesar del altercado entre Hermione y Draco, la expresión de Harry era afable. Acababa de hacer un descubrimiento importante y estaba decidido a darles una mano. Comenzando en ese mismo momento.

—Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las explicaciones para después —dijo.

—¿Perdón? —Draco parecía querer estrangularlo.

—Sí. Los dos están muy cansados, terminando un turno que según me comentó Hermione ha estado muy movido y el último paciente la ha dejado a ella al borde de un colapso nervioso. No creo conveniente que en este momento remueva cosas de su pasado que son tan dolorosas.

—Harry... —dijo Hermione en un tono de advertencia. Draco inhaló profundamente y comprendió que el otro tenía razón. Si la presionaba mucho, lo único que conseguiría sería alejarla de él, arriesgando su amistad.

—No estoy mintiendo, Hermione. Aún te duele y mucho.

—Es probable, aunque creo que es por razones muy diferentes a las que tú supones.

—Es probable —concedió Harry—. Por eso, lo más conveniente es que todos nos vayamos a casa. Yo llevaré a Hermione a su apartamento—anunció en cuánto adivinó las intenciones de Draco de escoltarla él—. Y luego yo me iré a tramitar mi permiso de trabajo.

—Si no te importa, Hermione, también me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa —dijo Draco dirigiéndose directamente a Hermione. Potter podía meterse sus intenciones por el c... no, debía imponerse calma. Era el exceso de cansancio, eso seguro. El otro se estaba comportando bien pero él necesitaba saber dónde hallar a Hermione en caso de una nueva urgencia.

—Draco...

—Con eso me quedaré tranquilo —insistió y luego levantó su mano derecha tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Prometo solemnemente que no llegaré a horas insanas ni provocaré visitas innecesarias.

Hermione sonrió al fin.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Los dos sanadores se fueron a sus respectivos cambiadores y Harry se quedó esperando en el pequeño vestíbulo, para luego irse a dejar a Hermione.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Reviews? Ustedes saben que nada me hace más feliz que recibir sus comentarios.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por tan lindos comentarios que están haciendo al fic. Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**Capítulo 3**

Draco se sintió girar dentro de la Red Flú y salió en el apartamento de Hermione. Era un loft, decorado con sobriedad y en la que predominaban los libros. Puso un pie fuera de la chimenea y a los pocos pasos se encontró con un sillón de bordes rectos, lleno de cojines. Atrás, la estantería de libros iba desde el piso hasta el techo y lo bonito de esta decoración era que el mueble no tenía panel al fondo y pues funcionaba como una división, al final se podía ver el reducido estudio, con un escritorio que estaba frente a una ventana y que estaba lleno de pergaminos y libros.

El loft era relativamente pequeño. Sobre todo para él que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en una mansión. Sin embargo, Draco lo sintió sumamente acogedor porque tenía el sello de Hermione hasta el último rincón.

A la izquierda de la chimenea, ya estabas en la cocina y justo a la par, las escaleras que llevaban a la pequeña habitación en un segundo nivel. No había mesa de comedor, sino que al centro de la cocina, había una mesada que Hermione usaba tanto para preparar los alimentos como para comer, porque en el extremo que daba hacia el salón, ella había colocado dos simples sillas altas.

Hermione había llegado primero, luego había pasado él y por último, llegaría Harry, quien había querido cerciorarse de que nadie les siguiera, ni que nadie cercano a los Weasley se acercara a Hermione o la molestara antes de que se retirara del hospital.

Cuando Draco entró, Hermione le indicó que podía quitarse la túnica y dejarla sobre el sofá, para que estuviera más cómodo. Así lo hizo él y siguiendo su meticulosa naturaleza, la dejó impecablemente doblada sobre el mueble mientras observaba con ojos ávidos toda la decoración. Luego la siguió a la pequeña cocina, entonces se fijó que ella ya se había sacado los zapatos y los había colocado en el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

—Tu apartamento es muy bonito —le aseguró, sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la mesada.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo ella un poco a desgano, mientras giraba su varita para poner a calentar agua para un té.

—Me conoces bien como para saber cuándo digo las cosas por compromiso y cuándo no —replicó Draco, un poco picado por su actitud hostil.

—Lo sé, Draco... es solo que... yo no soy la mejor compañía en este momento —se justificó ella.

Harry llegó en ese momento y los vio ya en la cocina. Observó lo que Hermione tenía en el fogón.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa, Hermione. Yo te haré el té —le dijo y comenzó a moverse por la cocina con mucha familiaridad. Demasiada familiaridad para el gusto de Draco. Ella salió no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se fue escaleras arriba, cosa que hizo que al rubio se le contrajera el estómago un poco más.

Draco se sintió un poco fuera del lugar, pero se obligó a continuar sentado sin que su rostro reflejara ninguna emoción. De todas maneras, él había presionado a Hermione para que le permitiera acompañarla a casa. La siguió con la mirada cuando subió a su habitación.

—Ella es como mi hermana, ¿sabes? —le aseguró Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras abría uno de los gabinetes, sacaba una taza grande y la colocaba sobre la mesada a esperar que el agua hirviera.

Él se volvió a verlo muy sorprendido. ¿Era tan obvio? Hasta ese día, nunca se había planteado estar enamorado de Hermione, aunque bien era cierto que nunca la había visto físicamente tan cercana a otro hombre. Quizás eso era lo que había disparado esa detestable sensación que tenía clavada en el pecho, como si Potter le estuviera arrebatando algo que por derecho era _suyo_.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —le respondió sin pensárselo mucho. Era un descubrimiento reciente y tampoco iba a confiar en el otro solo porque era el mejor amigo de Hermione.

—Sí, claro —dijo Harry distraídamente mientras llenaba la taza con el agua caliente y le ponía la bolsita de té. Cosa rara en él, estaba sonriendo—. Me gustaría decirte que no siempre es así, pero la verdad es que todos los pretendientes de Hermione me han visto como una amenaza. No han sido muchos, también eso es verdad. ¿Te acuerdas para el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando salió un tiempo con Víktor Krum? —le preguntó y Draco solo asintió preguntándose a su vez cuándo demonios se callaría—. Desde entonces la vinculan conmigo. Incluso Ron tenía ese temor. Creía que en cualquier momento le podía birlar la novia, el muy imbécil. Pero ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, así que si la cagas también te las verás conmigo.

—Y no tendrás piedad, me supongo.

—Supones bien. Y no es porque seas tú, es porque jamás tendré piedad con alguien que dañe a Hermione —afirmó, dándole a entender que eso era justo lo que había pasado con Ron.

Draco quería continuar preguntando y ahondar en el tema con Potter. Estaba seguro de que él le daría algunos detalles que necesitaba. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero arriba se escucharon algunos ruidos, como si Hermione estuviera arrastrando algún baúl por toda la habitación. Aún no era el momento de preguntar. Si Hermione bajaba y lo encontraba sonsacándole información a Potter, se iba a enfadar muchísimo con él.

El ruido se escuchó de nuevo y Harry salió de la cocina con expresión extrañada. Se apostó al inicio de las gradas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? —le gritó desde abajo.

—Sí, es solo que... —respondió ella—, lo siento, acabo de tener un par de estallidos espontáneos de magia.

Draco vio a Potter un poco expectante. Hermione debía estar muy, muy alterada para tener esos estallidos, que en realidad eran propios de niños que aún no habían aprendido a controlar su magia.

—No la emprendas en contra de tu habitación, el té ya está casi listo.

—¿De qué es el té que le estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco, aprovechando las circunstancias para que el otro cambiara el tema.

—Tilo con valeriana. Espero que con esto pueda relajarse lo suficiente para que pueda dormir unas ocho horas de corrido —respondió.

Draco no estaba muy convencido de que durmiera más de dos horas con un simple té. Así que sacó un pequeño vial del bolsillo de su pantalón, la colocó sobre la mesada y se la lanzó a Harry, deslizándola sobre la superficie.

—Es poción para dormir sin sueños, creo que es conveniente que le viertas la mitad del vial en esa taza —dijo.

—¿Lo crees necesario? A ella no le gusta drogarse con nada y se dará cuenta en seguida de que el té tiene alguna poción. Tiene la nariz más fina que un sabueso —afirmó Harry. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por la comparación.

—Tiene nariz de sanadora pediátrica, Potter. Se supone que debemos aprendernos el sabor y el olor de las pociones más comunes por si un niño toma alguna por accidente —le explicó—. Y esos estallidos de magia que acaba de tener son propios de críos que no saben todavía cómo controlarse. Si Hermione los tiene, quiere decir que está tan descolocada que su magia fluctúa a su alrededor sin que ella la pueda contener. Claro que es necesario un calmante y ella como sanadora, debe ser consciente de ello.

—Es bueno que tú también seas sanador, así no puede rebatirte nada. Cuando yo trato de presionarla a que tome alguna poción o algún medicamento siempre me trata como a un ignorante.

Hermione bajó las gradas en ese momento. Se había amarrado el cabello en un moño alto y descuidado, y también se había quitado las pesadas túnicas de sanadora, vistiéndose con ropa más cómoda. Con un simple pantalón deportivo y una camiseta que le iba muy holgada, parecía lista para irse a la cama en cualquier momento. Nada que ver con la lencería fina que Draco había conocido con anteriores ligues y sin embargo, el atuendo le pareció perfecto. Respiró profundo y se palmeó mentalmente. _Tienes que ayudarla a irse a la cama pero a dormir... ¡a dormir, Draco! No pienses en otra cosa..._se exigió.

La chica se sentó junto a Draco en la otra silla que había en la mesada. Se miraba muy demacrada, como si llevara sin dormir varias semanas y no las treinta y seis horas de su turno en el hospital. Harry puso la taza frente a ella y antes de que pudiera acercarla a sus labios, le dio un beso en la coronilla y se despidió.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo que tramitar mi permiso antes de que el Jefe Robards se retire del Ministerio. De todas maneras, no te quedas sola y estoy seguro de que Malfoy vigilará que te metas en la cama.

—Harry, bien sabes que...

—No puedo perder más tiempo, Hermione, a menos que quieras pasearte sola por los pasillos del hospital —la interrumpió Harry y Draco no pudo evitar levantar una de sus cejas. Nunca pensó que Potter fuera capaz de usar los chantajes emocionales, aunque en este momento no pondría ninguna objeción: le estaba dejando el camino libre—. Hay papeleo que tengo que dejar hecho si quiero esa licencia y solo dispongo de tus días de descanso para dejar todo en orden.

Hermione dejó salir el aire con fuerza, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar porque Harry no se quedaba con ella. De pronto, como que cayó en cuenta de que Draco seguía allí en la cocina y vio de reojo hacia dónde él estaba. El rubio ya había adoptado su máscara Malfoy para no dejarle ver que su actitud le afectaba. Más que molestarle, le dolía que Hermione dependiera más de Potter que de él, emocionalmente hablando.

Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas y desesperadas para cambiar eso con rapidez. Y se sorprendió cuando Potter se volvió hacia él.

—No te vayas, sino hasta que la dejes completamente dormida en su cama —le pidió Potter y cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, él levantó una de sus manos para impedir que dijera algo—. La última vez que me fui y no vigilé que te durmieras, no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche por estar tratando de arreglar el mundo.

—Lo que no quiero es que me traten como a una niña de pecho —afirmó ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño profundamente.

—A menos que te sea inevitable comportarte como una chiquilla cuando te quedas sola, sabes que yo no te trataré así —le aseguró Draco.

—Es bueno que tengas experiencia tratando críos —siguió Harry sin inmutarse por el enojo de su amiga mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea—, porque te anticipo de que suele ser un poco caprichosa. Solo te pido que cuando te vayas, pongas las protecciones más fuertes que conozcas. Tanto en la puerta como en la chimenea.

—Así lo haré.

—Perfecto. Hasta mañana, Hermione. Pasaré por la tarde para ver cómo te encuentras.

—Hasta mañana, Harry —respondió ella, viendo a su amigo pararse en la chimenea e irse en medio de las llamas verdes de la Red Flú. Entonces se dirigió a Draco—: Me siento tan cansada que en cinco minutos estaré dormida en mi cama.

—Más te vale —dijo él—. Porque yo me siento igual de fundido y es seguro que mañana tendré que ir al hospital a darle un vistazo a la niña.

—¿Qué poción tiene este té? —preguntó ella. Harry tenía razón: Hermione tenía un olfato fino porque solo había acercado la taza a sus labios y ni siquiera había tenido necesidad de darle un sorbo para saber que era algo más que un simple té natural para ayudarla a dormir.

—Tilo, valeriana y media dosis para adulto de poción para dormir sin sueños.

—¡Mierda! Harry es más terco que una mula —protestó con vehemencia, poniendo la taza con tanta fuerza sobre la mesada, que un poco de líquido rebalsó por los bordes—. Le he dicho mil veces que no reacciono bien a los medicamentos.

—Nada me gustaría más que él cargara con toda la responsabilidad —afirmó Draco con ironía y Hermione le vio ofendida—, pero la verdad es que yo agregué la poción. Y para lo exagerado que estás reaccionando en este momento, me atrevería a prescribirte la dosis completa.

—Draco, no sé qué te habrá dicho Harry pero...

—Tu amigo no me ha dicho absolutamente nada —la interrumpió—. Sigo completamente ignorante de la situación que te tienes con la familia comadreja.

—Lo de no querer beberme este té no tiene nada que ver con eso —le aseguró y Draco la vio con incredulidad como diciéndole _Si tú lo dices_. Hermione suspiró con impaciencia, parecía que la conocía mejor de lo que ella suponía y sin embargo, insistió—: La cuestión es que no tolero muy bien los medicamentos.

—¿No los toleras o temes perder el control cuando sabes que vas a quedarte sola? ¿Eso te hace sentir vulnerable o es alguna sensación de que quedas a merced de algún potencial atacante?—la presionó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que tengo algún tipo de trauma? —preguntó a la defensiva y poniéndose de pie.

—No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando, Hermione. No es normal que te comportes con estos niveles de paranoia en tu propio apartamento —respondió Draco con tranquilidad. Él no iba a seguirle el juego de ponerse a discutir. Hermione tenía la típica reacción de quien quiere esconder o evadir el problema.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que dices. Solo porque es la primera vez que vienes a mi apartamento no significa que ya lo conoces todo sobre mí —dijo Hermione de modo cortante. Bien había pasado al ataque, otra reacción típica, pensó él.

—Es cierto que no te conozco, al menos no como te conoce Potter. Pero lo que sí sé, es que no eres alérgica a ningún fármaco ni a ninguna poción, o eso ya lo habrían reportado en el hospital. Así que esa excusa de "no tolero bien los medicamentos" me puede tener sin cuidado —habló Draco con firmeza, luego se señaló en el pecho—. Porque estás hablando con otro sanador y a mí no me vas a embaucar con conceptos médicos —afirmó y ella le vio como una niña atrapada en medio de una travesura—. Sabes que necesitas descansar y no lo lograrás sin la poción. Además esos estallidos espontáneos de magia me dicen que lo más conveniente es recetarte algo mucho más fuerte, como la poción sedante...

Draco tomó entonces la taza que había quedado medio olvidada sobre la mesada y se la pasó a Hermione, quien la agarró con suavidad, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se rozaban. Ella ya no estaba acostumbrada a ningún contacto físico que no fuera por parte de Harry y de sus padres. Hacía años que no permitía que ningún hombre la tocara. Ese simple roce hizo que ella se sintiera un poco azorada y un leve sonrojo comenzó a teñirle las mejillas porque de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad que esos dedos recorrieran hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, acariciándola. Quería sentir esos fuertes brazos envolverla y que esos labios reclamaran su boca como territorio propio. Estos pensamientos la estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

Sin embargo, al calor de la discusión que se tenían en ese momento, Draco pensó que el rubor de sus mejillas y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo se debía a que la estaba forzando a enfrentar sus temores a quedarse sola y vulnerable en su casa. Y en parte era verdad: Hermione estaba encarando fantasmas del pasado, pero eran de una naturaleza muy distinta a las que el rubio suponía.

—Te prometo que no me iré de aquí hasta que estés completamente dormida, que colocaré todas las protecciones que conozca, en tu habitación, en la puerta, las ventanas y en la chimenea —le garantizó, suavizando su voz—. Te doy mi palabra de mago.

—Está bien, Draco. Me tomaré este té y me iré directo a la cama —aceptó al fin. Estas nuevas emociones que involucraban a su compañero de estudios eran la cereza del pastel de este agitado día. Lo único que quería hacer era tenderse en su cama a dormir, para no pensar en absolutamente nada.

El joven sonrió satisfecho y suprimió el deseo que tenía de abrazarla para infundirle ánimo, mientras observaba cómo se bebía hasta la última gota de té que había en la taza.

La acompañó a su habitación, que seguía el mismo diseño sencillo del resto del departamento. Sin embargo, no había libros de estudio allí, sino un par de novelas sobre la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la amplia cama. Era un espacio pequeño en el que Hermione también había colocado un amplio y confortable sillón, pero que por el reducido espacio quedaba casi pegado a los pies de la cama.

Draco se acomodó allí y sin poderlo evitar, extendió sus largas piernas sobre la cama, usándola de reposa pies, mientras observaba a Hermione meterse bajo las sábanas y acomodar su cabeza sobre una pila de almohadas. No eran ni las seis de la tarde, pero como los dos estaban muy cansados, el rubio pensó que sería un milagro que él no se quedara dormido.

—Este sillón es incómodo —afirmó, acomodándose de otra manera. Quería por todos los medios evitar dormirse. Sabía que a Hermione no le haría nada de gracia encontrárselo allí por la mañana. Con lo hiper reservada que ahora era, seguramente lo consideraría como una invasión a su privacidad.

—No seas tan quejica —le dijo ella, desde su montaña de almohadas y ya con sus ojos cerrados—. Es un sillón muy amplio y me encanta leer allí.

—Sí, pero pareciera que el asiento ya tiene impresa la forma del culo de Potter y como tiene las nalgas más pequeñas, aquí no entro bien.

—Idiota.

Draco se rió por lo bajo. La sintió suspirar y revolverse un poco bajo las sábanas, relajando su cuerpo.

—Gracias por hacerte cargo de la situación en el hospital... gracias por no dejarme sola —exclamó en un susurro. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla, por lo suave que lo dijo.

—Tranquila... nunca más volverás a estar sola —le prometió, hablando de la misma manera.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches, Herms.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi! Centrado en Draco peeero haciendo nuevos descubrimientos sobre cierta persona que le importa mucho.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sepan que los aprecio en el alma y les agradezco, no solo que se pasen a leer el fic sino que se tomen el tiempo de decirme lo que piensan y ¡ya llegamos al review 100! Me siento muy honrada, la verdad. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: luna-maga, malfoy19dani, Mareliz Luna, BereLestrange, kirstty, sailor mercuri o neptune, Annie Thompson, Z-Li, Jazmin Saigan96, AnaBrest15, eli309, Caroone, EmDreams Hunter, MRS Taisho-Potter, Pekis Lautner, Marine-Granger-NOA, esdm, Dann Minashiro, Lily Dangerous Black, seremoon, TERESA, NinfaMellark, SuzzelDíaz, May Mudblood, minako marie, mariapotter2002, Altair Nix Black, Mari1591, brenda fab, Amedelune, ian, lisicarmela, Serena Princesita Hale y .**

**Muchas gracias también a quienes se comunican conmigo vía FB y twitter para amablemente meterme carrera para actualizar, ¡los quiero a todos un montón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Narcisa Malfoy bordaba tranquila en el salón de Malfoy Manor, cuando su hijo entró intempestivamente en la habitación. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó porque a ese salón en particular solo entraban los miembros de la familia. Ninguna visita tenía acceso a él y cuando ella estaba allí, usualmente activaban la chimenea del lugar para que pudiera despedir a los hombres de la familia. Draco dio un par de pasos frente a ella y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

Draco todavía se sentía como en una nebulosa por el cansancio. La tarde anterior había esperado a que Hermione estuviera profundamente dormida y entonces, no lo había podido reprimir: Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y la había observado dormir por unos minutos, para luego deslizar sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica en una suave caricia. Había enrrollado su dedo índice en uno de los colochos sueltos de su cabello y lo había colocado detrás de su oreja. Había depositado un pequeño beso en su frente, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Pensó que tal vez la paranoia de su amiga era resultado de alguna amarga experiencia pasada, así que no se lo pensó dos veces para colocar las protecciones que a su vez había aprendido a hacer en su propia habitación, durante ese nefasto año cuando el Lord Tenebroso fue el ilustre huésped de su padre y no quería ser sorprendido por algún mortífago descontrolado.

Al llegar a casa y solo por si acaso Potter era un inepto (cosa que dudaba, no se podía vencer a Voldemort solo a base de pura suerte), le mandó una lechuza con el detalle de las protecciones que había colocado. Así no tendría problemas para entrar en el apartamento de Hermione cuando llegara a verla la tarde siguiente. Luego se quitó la túnica, la colgó en el perchero de su habitación y se tiró en su cama cuan largo era. Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa para ponerse un pijama. Solo se quitó los zapatos, se metió bajo las sábanas y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Había dormido casi diez horas de corrido, y aun así, las horas de sueño no habían sido suficientes. Ya estaba de nuevo en pie y en camino hacia el hospital. Era uno de esos días, en que pensaba había que sido un completo idiota cuando decidió convertirse en sanador. En todo caso, se consolaba diciéndose que era verdadera vocación porque no tenía necesidad de ganarse la vida por medio de ninguna profesión.

—Hola, amor —le saludó su madre pensando que venía a platicar un rato con ella y frunció su ceño cuando le vio vestido con su túnica de sanador—, ¿vas al hospital en tus horas de descanso? —preguntó, poniendo el bordado en una mesa que estaba junto al sofá que ocupaba y con una expresión desaprobadora en su delicado rostro.

—Estoy atendiendo un caso complicado —respondió. Y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se quitó la túnica verde lima, la colocó en uno de los sillones y se acostó cuan largo era sobre el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y sin importarle que sus pies quedaran colgando en el otro extremo. Iba para el hospital pero desde que terminó la guerra, ni madre ni vástago desaprovechaban ningún momento familiar. Ella comenzó a acariciarle su lacio cabello, como hacía cuando era niño. Tenía tanto cansancio acumulado que pronto se quedaría dormido con esas caricias.

—Ayer te esperaba más temprano —dijo ella. Draco sonrió por esa manera tan diplomática de su madre de sacarle información.

—Atendimos esta emergencia justo al terminar el turno —le explicó—. La pequeña tendrá que quedarse hospitalizada en San Mungo por varios días.

—¡Qué terrible! Gracias a Merlín, tú nunca nos diste un susto de esos cuando eras pequeño.

—No, solo me las arreglé para que Voldemort...

—Eso no fue responsabilidad tuya, Draco, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —le cortó ella. Él solo suspiró con cansancio pero se quedó en silencio recibiendo la suave caricia en su cabello—. Y bueno, ¿vas a contarme quién es la pequeña? ¿Debo enviar alguna nota, algún arreglo floral o es necesario que haga alguna visita?

—No, a menos que ahora te lleves bien con los Weasley. La pequeña es la hija de Ronald y una loca desquiciada que se dice su esposa —afirmó Draco y si no hubiera estado acostado habría visto cómo su madre apretaba los labios en un claro gesto de incomodidad.

—Pues yo tampoco he escuchado buenas referencias de esa mujer.

—¿Ahora te relacionas con los Weasley, madre? —preguntó irónico. No es que tuvieran los mismos prejuicios de antes de la guerra, pero sarcasmo y Malfoy siempre iban de la mano.

—No me queda más remedio que respirar profundo y soportar su ascenso en la escala social, querido, y eso solo fue gracias a su alianza con Potter durante la guerra —respondió ella en el mismo tono.

—Pero Potter y Weasley... hablo de Ronald Weasley... ya no se relacionan. Lo comprobé ayer.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿De verdad?

—Había escuchado rumores. Ya sabes que una no puede garantizar que todo lo que oye sea verdad, pero supe Ronald Weasley dejó a su esposa por esa mujer y lo hizo en un momento en la chica estaba quebrantada de salud. Nadie sabe con certeza lo que le sucedía porque lo han mantenido en estricto secreto —explicó Narcisa, mientras Draco se sentaba en el sofá para verla a la cara y muy impresionado de recibir esa información de boca de su madre—, pero ella estaba recién salida del hospital y tan débil que aún tenía que guardar cama cuando el tipo le llevó los papeles del divorcio y prácticamente le exigió que abandonara la casa que compartían. Potter la acogió en Grimmauld Place y desde entonces le retiró el habla a su amigo de infancia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que...

—La echó de la casa, Draco. Al menos es lo que les escuché conversar a Fleur y a Ginevra Weasley. Luego eso me lo confirmó tu tía Andrómeda.

—¿Y cómo es que nada de eso se hizo de dominio público?

—Por primera vez en su vida, Potter usó sus influencias de héroe. Y amenazó a cualquiera que hiciera el intento de publicar algo. La loca desquiciada, como tú la llamaste, trató de usar las influencias de la familia Weasley en contra del mismo Potter. Estaba indignada de que le hubiera brindado ayuda a Hermione, no sé quizás como es norteamericana no sabía quién era en realidad el héroe principal —dijo con ironía—. Eso cabreó todavía más a Potter contra Ronald Weasley, fue una lucha de poder en la que nuestro héroe hizo gala de ciertos atributos Slytherin que yo nunca pensé que tuviera...

—Madre, enfócate por favor —pidió Draco, muy interesado en el relato como para permitir que su madre se fuera por la tangente con detalles sobre el carácter de Potter.

—Sï, discúlpame, hijo. Bueno, Potter estaba tan enojado que al final provocó que expulsaran a Weasley de la Academia de Aurores usando un pretexto cualquiera —reveló Narcisa—. Obviamente, nadie mencionó al héroe en esa situación aunque todos sabían quién estaba detrás del fin de la carrera de Weasley como auror. Su mujer tuvo una gran pataleta pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía poner en contra de Potter ni siquiera a su familia política, mucho menos al Ministerio. Fue por eso que Weasley terminó como jugador de Quidditch, carrera en la que ha hecho una trayectoria algo decente como guardián de los Chudley Cannons.

—¿Y por qué nunca me contaste nada?

—Nunca antes me preguntaste —respondió ella y Draco frunció el ceño. Típica respuesta de su señora madre. Ella continuó en un tono más cómplice—. Y tampoco quería poner en evidencia que Andrómeda nos estaba confiando cosas de Potter y de Hermione Granger. Tú estabas inmerso en tus estudios, eres compañero muy cercano de la chica y se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente si cambiabas tu actitud hacia ella de un día para otro.

Draco hizo un pequeño gesto dando a entender que su madre tenía razón. Y luego se quedó un momento en silencio. Narcisa lo conocía bien y sabía que si él le estaba preguntando era porque tenía algún interés en su compañera de estudios.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor especial? —le preguntó al fin. En realidad solo se lo había pensado por unos segundos, pues sabía que podía confiar en su madre de manera incondicional.

—El que quieras, hijo. De todas maneras, a estas alturas de tu vida ya sabes que no puedo negarte nada —dijo ella de manera condescendiente. Draco sonrió porque era verdad.

—Sí, ya sé que soy un chiquillo consentido por mi mami —aceptó acostándose de nuevo en el regazo de Narcisa—, pero ¿puedes averigüarme todo lo que puedas de la enfermedad de Hermione cuando fue lo de su divorcio?

—¿Algún interés en especial por la chica? —Narcisa no pudo evitar lanzarle la pregunta, desde que él había comenzado a hablar de Hermione, ella había encendido todas sus antenas y estaba en estado de alerta. Siempre se emocionaba ante la perspectiva de que Draco sentara cabeza y con los años había aprendido que no se necesitaba ser sangre pura para tener un matrimonio feliz. Sintió a su hijo suspirar con impotencia y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco porque Draco nunca había podido tener secretos con ella. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Puede que sí... —respondió él con vaguedad.

—Te anticipo que tu padre pondrá algunas objeciones, pero no te preocupes: yo me encargaré de él —dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha. A Narcisa tampoco le importaba que la chica fuera divorciada, lo único importante era la felicidad de su hijo. Y eso era algo que ella iba a defender con uñas y dientes, aunque eso supusiera enfrentarse a Lucius.

—Gracias, madre. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme a San Mungo para hacerle un chequeo a la pequeña Weasley.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?

—El cansancio me puede más. Creo que hoy no cenaré, vendré solo a tirarme de nuevo a la cama.

Depositó otro beso en la frente de su madre y se fue al hospital.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dos días después y al inicio de un nuevo turno, Draco entró en el despacho del Sanador Donovan con una carpeta en la mano. Ya no se sentía tan cansado como en los días anteriores, aunque parecía que las ojeras debajo de sus ojos grises no se irían nunca. Se había tensado un poco cuando Donovan lo citó en su despacho, pidiéndole que llevara el expediente de Maddie Weasley y estaba allí dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de no perder ese caso.

Le interesaba demasiado en cuanto a su aprendizaje como sanador y el hecho de que indirectamente afectara a Hermione lo había convertido en algo personal.

El Sanador Donovan ya se encontraba allí, junto con otro Sanador que Draco había visto poco en los pasillos de la sección de Pediatría, pero que todos los sanadores conocían por su impecable y reconocida carrera. Por un momento, pensó que su mentor sí quería retirarlo del caso, por lo que se dispuso a pelear por él. No le importaba estar a cargo del grupo de sanadores, no era esa su intención. Lo que no quería es que lo dejaran fuera de la investigación.

—Sanador Malfoy, le presento al Sanador John Andrews, especialista en padecimientos del corazón —lo introdujo su Jefe—. Él nos ayudará con el diagnóstico y tratamiento de Madeleine Weasley.

Draco respiró aliviado. Esa presentación era suficiente para tener la seguridad de que seguía dentro. Los sanadores se dieron un apretón de manos. El rubio sabía que necesitan un especialista cardiólogo porque los casos de niños magos con enfermedades del corazón se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Y al parecer, el caso de Maddie había despertado el interés de uno de los más renombrados sanadores de San Mungo.

—¿Usted recibió a la niña?

—Así es.

—¿Y qué tratamiento le han aplicado hasta este momento?

—Se le ha estabilizado la arritmia cardíaca y permanecerá en un coma inducido al menos por cuarenta y ocho horas más. El dolor del pecho es muy agudo y despertarla ahora puede ser muy traumático para la paciente. Cuando la levantemos del coma, procederemos a examinarla con más detalle sobre las secuelas del paro que sufrió cuando fue ingresada.

—Me parece bien. Ahora necesito que me dé todos los detalles lo sucedido en el momento de su ingreso al hospital y a partir de allí comenzaremos nuestras investigaciones —le pidió.

Estuvieron reunidos por casi una hora porque el Sanador Andrews era muy exhaustivo. Quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de la condición de la niña. Eso no se limitaba a sus signos vitales porque incluso le preguntó sobre la coloración de sus uñas, cómo se miraba su cabello y si su pecho se miraba como inflado. Había sido un escrutinio tan minucioso, que Draco se había sentido tentado a proponerle ver su recuerdo en un pensadero. Lo único que lo hizo contenerse fue que eso pondría en evidencia lo sucedido con Hermione.

Una vez el Sanador Andrews estuvo satisfecho, fueron los tres a revisar el cuadro que llevaban las enfermeras y luego se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña, quien todavía permanecía en un estado de coma inducido. Damiana estaba en el pasillo y entró adónde se encontraba su hija en cuanto vio acercarse al grupo de sanadores. Adentro, Molly tejía una colorida cobija para su nieta. A Draco no le pasó desapercibida la fugaz y desdeñosa mirada que le lanzó su nuera a la pelirroja mujer.

Los sanadores chequearon sus signos vitales y el Sanador Andrews lanzó varios hechizos de reconocimiento corporal que Draco desconocía. Sin embargo, la más interesada en saber hasta el último detalle de los procedimientos era Damiana, quien observaba todo por encima del hombro de los tres hombres.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la habitación, los sanadores se miraban aliviados de irse de allí.

—Qué mujer tan impertinente —afirmó Donovan y Draco no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Hay que buscar la manera de sacarla de la habitación cuando hagamos los reconocimientos. Es imposible trabajar así —añadió Andrews.

—Pues a menos que lo hagamos de madrugada, no le veo otra solución. Ha sido así todas las veces que he venido a examinar a la niña —dijo Draco—, y todavía no sé si quiere conocer sobre la condición de la hija o aparentar que sabe igual o más que los sanadores a cargo.

Los otros dos sanadores asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Caminaron de regreso a la zona de las enfermeras, donde el Sanador Andrews dejó nuevas indicaciones sobre los chequeos que debían hacerle a la pequeña.

—Draco, me gustaría que me acompañara de nuevo a la oficina, quiero tratar con usted los análisis del caso Parker —le dijo de pronto el Sanador Donovan con un poco de seriedad, cuando salían de la estación de enfermeras.

No había ningún caso Parker en toda la Sala de Pediatría en San Mungo, pero Draco había aprendido desde que estaba en pañales, que había momentos en que se debía aparentar que sabía de lo que estaban hablando, aunque no se tuviera la más mínima idea.

—Claro, profesor —respondió manteniendo el porte. Ambos se despidieron del otro hombre y se voltearon para regresar a la oficina de Donovan.

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Andrews se había girado de nuevo hacia ellos y le llamó a él directamente.

—La Sanadora Granger se está especializando en pediatría al igual que usted, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y Draco observó cómo su mentor se tensaba a su lado.

—Así es —respondió escueto y sin dar margen a nada más.

—¿Y cómo es que ella no está involucrada en este caso? He escuchado que es muy buena en lo que hace —preguntó Andrews, después de unos segundos.

—Hermione es una excelente sanadora pediátrica —respondió Draco sin darle tiempo al Sanador Donovan de abrir la boca—. Sin embargo, como ella estuvo casada con Ronald Weasley, pensó que podría haber algún tipo de conflicto con su ex familia política y le solicitó al Sanador Donovan que la dejaran fuera del caso.

—A lo que yo accedí, por supuesto —afirmó Donovan confirmando las palabras de Draco—. Ya lo comprobaste, John, la madre de esa pequeña está algo chalada.

—Eso es innegable —dijo, retirándose del lugar.

Draco y el sanador se dirigieron de nuevo a la oficina. En cuanto entraron, Donovan se sentó pesadamente detrás de su escritorio y él se ubicó en una de las sillas había enfrente.

—Aunque creo que está de más, dada su defensa de hace unos minutos —comenzó Donovan—, quiero pedirle su discreción con respecto a la actitud de Hermione durante la emergencia de la niña Weasley. Me satisfizo mucho la respuesta que acaba de darle John.

—No se preocupe. La respeto mucho como colega y amiga —afirmó Draco—. Y por eso no haré nada que pueda poner en peligro la carrera de Hermione.

—Ahora, lo que quiero pedirle es más personal. La mujer de Ronald Weasley es una amenaza real, así que mientras Madeleine esté ingresada en este hospital, por favor, no hay que dejar sola a Hermione ni un momento. He sabido de buena fuente que incluso una vez se metió en su apartamento para atacarla y que fue Harry Potter quien evitó que sucediera una desgracia —le relató.

Draco no pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación por la sorpresa. Merlín bendito, ¿cómo había podido soportar Hermione que esa mujer la agrediera sin decirle a nadie? ¿Sin decirle nada a él? Porque en realidad eso era lo que más le causaba malestar de toda la situación. Siempre San Potter al rescate y él sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Así lo haré, Sanador Donovan —le garantizó Draco—. Ella no estará sola ni un solo instante. Hablaré con Blaise y con Lovegood sin entrar en detalles para que también estén pendientes y además, Potter está tramitando un permiso en su trabajo para estar aquí en los días que Hermione esté de turno.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —Preguntó Donovan con mucho interés.

—Potter vino al hospital en cuánto supo de la emergencia de la niña Weasley. Hablé con ellos antes de irme a casa y él le dijo a Hermione que pediría unos días de licencia en su trabajo —explicó Draco y no supo bien el por qué, pero no se sintió con la suficiente confianza para decirle al otro sanador que junto con Potter habían escoltado a Hermione a su apartamento.

—Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo con respecto a Hermione. Ella maneja todo con total discreción pero esa mujer y el ex marido le han causado mucho daño —afirmó.

—¿Sabe usted los detalles?

— No —respondió—. Nunca ha querido abrirse conmigo al respecto pero ella está...

—Traumada por todo —le interrumpió Draco.

—Así es —dijo Donovan y entonces, Draco decidió jugársela con su mentor.

—Yo también he tratado de que me cuente un poco más, pero ha sido imposible —le aseguró como haciéndole una confidencia, tal vez así lograba que el hombre le diera más detalles de la situación de Hermione.

—¿Ella le ha comentado algo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Solo que fue un divorcio tormentoso estando ella aún recuperándose de su último quebranto de salud y que no le gusta que los demás sepan los sórdidos detalles de su matrimonio con la comadreja... perdón, con Weasley —respondió y Donovan no pudo evitar sonreír irónico ante el evidente desprecio de Draco hacia Ron. El rubio no había mentido ni se había inventado nada, solo había aparentado que sabía más de la situación y que contaba con la total confianza de Hermione porque por muy escasos que fueran los detalles, ella no los hablaba abiertamente. No los hablaba con nadie.

—Casi es lo mismo que me ha contado a mí y no ha querido decir nada más. Y aunque seamos colegas, no he podido sonsacarle nada al Sanador Murphy acerca de sus tres hospitalizaciones —añadió y a Draco el estómago le dio un pequeño vuelco. La táctica le estaba funcionando.

—Supongo que se aferró al secreto profesional —especuló siguiéndole la corriente, al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacer memoria sobre la especialidad del tal Sanador Murphy.

—Supones bien. Su trabajo en ginecología es muy respetado —le explicó Donovan. Nuevo vuelco de estómago para Draco—. Se especializa en problemas de infertilidad, incompatibilidades de núcleo mágico y embarazos de alto riesgo.

¡Allí estaba! Le faltaba muy poco para saber qué era lo que en realidad le había sucedido a Hermione con el imbécil de la comadreja. Y esa era la razón por la que la desquiciada Damiana le había restregado en la cara a Hermione que ella sí tenía una hija.

—Aun así, Murphy trata una gama tan amplia de padecimientos, que no se puede afirmar qué fue lo que en realidad le sucedió a Hermione —añadió Donovan. Y Draco pensó que no debía presionar más su suerte. No lo había averiguado todo, pero a cada momento que pasaba iba descubriendo nuevas cosas.

—Pues de momento lo único que podemos hacer es protegerla —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Y no se preocupe que yo haré todo lo posible paraque esa mujer no se le acerque.

—Gracias, Draco.

El joven salió de la oficina a cumplir con sus obligaciones de su nuevo turno y en cuanto cerró la puerta, una expresión satisfecha se plantó en el rostro de su superior.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Sus reviews son más que bienvenidos y apreciados.**


End file.
